


Getting Ready for Dinner

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Always remember to knock first, Embarrassment, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Humor, Mild Language, Mutants, Nudity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus just wants to eat; Tailgate is taking too long to get dressed after her shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready for Dinner

"Tailgate?"

 

"Could you get that out?  I'm still not dressed yet!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Cyclonus got up and grabbed the oven mitts to remove the lasagna from the oven.  He had told her taking a shower would only make her late for dinner, but no.  No, Tailgate thought she could finish before it was even ready to be served.

 

At this rate, it would get cold again if she didn't hurry up.

 

The mitts put away and the aluminum foil still in place, Cyclonus double-checked that the plates and utensils were in place before he sat down.

 

He tapped his foot as he waited.  And waited.  He checked the clock over and over. 4 minutes.  6 minutes.  7 minutes.

 

Damn it, what was taking her so long?  It shouldn't have been that hard to get dressed.  It wasn't like this was some fancy dinner she had to doll up for.

 

"Tailgate?"

 

"H-Hold on, I-I'll be right there!"

 

Growling to himself, the mutant shook his head as he stood up.  Primus, if Tailgate was so worried about how she looked, he would just have to tell her straight.

 

But he probably should have thought better to knock in this case.

 

"Tailgate, you're fine as you are, so will you just-!"

 

His voice died in his throat as he quickly realized what he seeing.

 

Contrary to what he thought, Tailgate wasn't trying to put on the best outfit.  She had literally not even picked one to put on yet, meaning she was still in front of the mirror trying to see if they would look good.

 

Meaning Cyclonus now had a full view of Tailgate's naked self in side portrait form.

 

"KYAHH!"

 

He slammed the door shut.  The neighbors were going to complain, but he wasn't concerned about that.

 

"I-I'm sorry!  I-I'll be right out!"

 

Primus, he thought.  He... Crap, he should have knocked.  He should have just called out to her to hurry up.  Damn it, he should have just said he was going to start eating!

 

Sitting back down at the table, Cyclonus leaned over as he groaned.  There was no way he would be able to get through dinner tonight.

 

END


End file.
